


Clothes

by alexandraazak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraazak/pseuds/alexandraazak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of expect Dean to have at least two more layers under the t-shirt as well. Whoops.</p></blockquote>





	Clothes

Dean and Cas stumbled into the bunker all hands entwined, faces smashed together. Cas, being as graceful as he could, ran his back into the corner of the doorway. Both smiled and continued to bump and feel their way to Dean’s room. Cas spun them around and finally removed himself from Dean’s embrace. As he stood back he drank in the sight before him. Tilting his head to one side he moved forward and began to take off Dean’s leather jacket leaving breaths of kisses around Dean’s face. Dean shrugged out of the jacket and leaned forward to compensate Cas with his own kisses. Cas bent away from Dean and shook his head. Dean frowned and resumed standing still. Cas’s eyes lit up and he moved forward again to resume his mission. He motioned for Dean to lift his arms up. Dean complied and lifted his arms into the air. Cas pulled the olive green long sleeve shirt over Dean’s head and threw it to the side of the room revealing a black AC/DC shirt underneath. Cas drew his eyebrows together in confusion and hastily removed the t-shirt to reveal another lighter plain white t-shirt. He rolled his eyes and threw his arms to the side and turned to walk away.  
“Really Dean?!”  
“What? What happened? What’d I do,” Dean responded, but Cas was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of expect Dean to have at least two more layers under the t-shirt as well. Whoops.


End file.
